


非典型复仇故事

by Crussio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: ‼️童车注意‼️‼️童车注意‼️‼️童车注意‼️*cp：大概是mob×芝诺斯（14岁*灵感来自官方《光之回忆录》中的《直至血染双手》部分。*本文雷点包括但不限于：未成年杏行为（未上垒）、咬、口爆、吞精、qj、腿交以及较大篇幅的暴力及流血描写。*重度ooc，一切只为开车服务，入不了您的眼可千万别骂我，我很怂，真的。💛文之神托梦告诉我说sq文学可以没有逻辑，我觉着祂老人家说得非常在理。强烈建议未成年人不要阅读。再次声明——我已经对所有我认为可能会引起不适的情节进行了预警，还请各位酌情选择是否阅读，如果在阅读过程中仍有部分情节引起了您的不适，请随时选择终止阅读。但如果您觉得我写得很烂，我保证躺平任骂绝不还口。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	非典型复仇故事

加雷马帝国，魔导城，深夜。

罕见的雷暴带来的闪电将夜空猛地撕裂，随之响起的轰鸣雷声带来炸裂般的巨响，与浅眠的芝诺斯梦中毒咒般的命令声重合，让这位十四岁的帝国皇太子猛地抖动了一下，从成堆的书本中支起身来。

休息时间结束了。他用力揉了揉眼睛这样告诉自己，然后又开始一目十行地浏览还带着点自己手臂上温度的书本。

“拿起剑。”

芝诺斯发出了一声低低的呻吟，伸手把披在自己身上的外套又裹紧了些。他的肩膀因为连续数日的高强度练习而酸痛不止，但每当他又回想起那个人——他没有情感的、强硬的命令，以及他那双无数次击倒自己的手蹭过自己皮肤的粗糙触感时，这种酸痛感便不值一提，取而代之的则是一阵阵心理上的痛苦，像是谁的手同时攥住了他的咽喉和胃袋，让他呼吸困难的同时又感到无比的恶心。

男人前来指导自己的头一个星期里，芝诺斯连一个回合都没能打得下来，第一天是被从后脑猛击了一记，第二天自胸部传来的巨大冲击直接把他掀翻在地，然后是第三天、第四天、第五天……他以不同的方式但却同样狼狈的姿势被击倒。

直到第十天时他终于按捺不住，在男人转身离开时大吼着将他喝住。他要求第二个回合，抬起手中的仿制剑努力想要撑起自己的身体。芝诺斯刚刚被凌厉的气流击中了喉咙，持续数秒的窒息感让他眼前一阵阵发黑。他艰难地一步步挪到在门口停住的男人身前，却在终于快要靠近的时候再次被击飞——但这次不仅仅是被气流。男人的拳头狠狠地捣进芝诺斯覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的腹部，在他踉跄着向后倒去的同时挥动剑刃。

随后是肉身倒在地面上的一声闷响。芝诺斯感到两股热流冲出自己的鼻腔，他伸手抹了一把，一朵红莲就从他白皙的掌心绽放开来。

男人一步步朝他走了过去。

芝诺斯艰难地从地上坐起来，他的发带被刚刚那一番折腾扯松散落，柔顺而又美丽的金发软软地披上了他的两肩。从鼻腔里涌出的鲜血因为自己刚刚的一通摩挲突兀地改变了流动的方向，从一边嘴角沿着他的下颌流淌，滴落在锁骨和胸膛，又一路流到了男人再也看不到的、被白色的衬衣覆盖着的肌肤上。

芝诺斯微微张着嘴喘息，令他感到麻木的疼痛使得他脸上难以作出任何表情。

但男人却在这时突然露出了意味不明的、一闪而过的微笑。

再后来——再后来芝诺斯的鼻血沾到了男人深色的裤子上，而男人腥涩的精液则顺着喉管统统滑入芝诺斯的胃里。

他的嘴巴被塞得满满当当。那根狰狞的深色肉柱深深地捅进他的喉咙，挤进不规律收缩的喉管并在里面翻搅。芝诺斯感到自己的下巴都要脱臼了，他无法合拢嘴，更没法发狠去咬断这根东西泄愤。他的鼻尖不断磨蹭男人粗硬的耻毛，鼻腔里都是浓烈的雄性气息。他被几滴涌入口腔的前液呛了一下，吭吭咳嗽的同时把更多鼻腔里的血溅在了男人的裤子上。

男人卡着他的后脑，两手满满地攥着他的金发，同时快速地挺动着腰部，模仿性交的动作让自己的阴茎在芝诺斯口中抽插。手下被完全掌控的男孩发出了幼兽般不甘和愤怒的喉音，却被自己的抽插搅成了破碎的呜咽。他想到自己阵亡的同伴和被押作人质的妻女，想到自己刺杀瓦厉斯的愿望——正被他反复蹂躏的男孩皱紧眉头忍耐痛苦，模样和仇人的五官隐隐重合，复仇的快感让男人不自觉地露出了狰狞的笑容。

男人在几次让芝诺斯疼痛到身体僵直的深喉后把精液射入了他的口中，在浸满了黏稠唾液的下体从芝诺斯口中抽出的瞬间听到他发出了撕心裂肺般的干呕声。他扑到芝诺斯身上，赶紧伸手用力堵住了芝诺斯的嘴，手掌几乎把整个身体的力量都压在了男孩身上，免得那些浊液被他吐到地上或者沾在衣服上，留下容易令人起疑的斑点——直到看见对方在拼命挣扎无果后小小的喉结终于艰难地滚动了几下，发出了几声细微的吞咽声后，他松开了芝诺斯，整理好自己的衣物踱出大厅。

芝诺斯不知道这种行为具体代表着什么，只是下意识地感到这个男人是想要羞辱他。这也是他的父皇授意的行为吗？也是予他的试炼的一部分吗？还是说这只是个人行为，是某种他没见识过的惩戒机制……芝诺斯混沌的大脑无法再承受更多的思考，他躺在地上愣了好一会，直到口中的精液味和喉咙的刺痛逐渐回笼，才终于能够勉强撑起身体，把自己关进练习室开始重新整理击败男人的思路。

“训练顺利吗？”

那天临近黄昏时，芝诺斯在返回房间的途中听到父皇的声音自身后想起。

“……是的，很顺利，父亲……”

芝诺斯轻轻笑了一下，清了清仍被些许浊液粘住的嗓子，声音沙哑地回答道。

那天以后，这样的惩戒机制隔天便会发生一次。芝诺斯被磨损的喉咙里会在那时发出沙哑的怒吼，膝盖隔着一层衣料在地板上被磨得发红破皮，粘稠的精液一次又一次冲刷他肿胀出血的喉管，让芝诺斯在吃饭饮水时都能咂出淡淡的血腥味。

——直到现在也是如此。

芝诺斯轻轻放下手里的水杯，重新拿起搁在一边的笔计算着最理想的攻击轨道。

【刚剑】

演算纸的左上角，芝诺斯在那里重重记下了自己的这一重大发现。就在一段时间以前，他终于在王宫书库内浩如烟海的典籍中找到了男人的剑技最可能的所属流派。但除此之外他再也找不到其他的有关信息，加雷马人天生无法使用以太的身体使得直接以相同的方式战胜男人的策略根本就无从展开，但隐隐觉得自己一定能找到解决办法的芝诺斯已经开始自己观察起他的指导者运剑和发力的各个细节，分解每一个动作对各个要素进行分析和总结，现在他已经能在被击倒前进行足够有效的防卫，照着这样的势头继续下去的话，他一定能……

想到这芝诺斯突然感到了一阵兴奋，蜷在椅子上的身体轻轻挪动了一下，少年白皙丰润的大腿裸露在外，相互交叠摩擦的同时却因此磨痛了自己仍有些红肿的大腿内侧。

芝诺斯将此理解为更上一层的惩戒。

事情发生在一个周前，正是一个被击败后应当实施惩戒的日子。男人伸手想要抓住芝诺斯的头发时被他狠狠地咬了一口，略有些尖利的犬齿刺破了男人粗糙的手指，留下了一个小小的血洞。

芝诺斯已经在无数次被击倒后逐渐对痛觉感到麻木，尽管后脑着地让他眼前的事物仍有些重影，但是在被惩罚之前做出点垂死挣扎已经是绰绰有余——但意气用事的少年在下一瞬间才懊恼地想到：对于自己的惩罚是会根据自己的表现优劣而“适度”增加的。

于是相反于之前被扣住后脑，这次他被抓住了后颈脸朝下摁在地上，他的脸颊死死贴在冰凉的地面上，让他疑心自己的五官是不是要在这次惩戒结束后出现点什么可怕的扭曲。

或许是因为他一开始并未表现出明显的反抗行为让男人感到些许意外，直到芝诺斯感到自己的脸快要和地面一个温度时，他才隐隐感觉到男人开始了下一步动作，而这正是令他感到无比惊诧和恐慌的。

男人扯下了他的裤子，常年不见天日的白皙大腿接触到微凉的空气，覆盖在肌肤上稀疏细软的体毛也因此受到刺激直立起来。

芝诺斯湛蓝的双眼猛地一缩，扭动着身子疯狂地挣扎起来，但这样的体位让他几乎使不上力气，双手也无法回过去打到身上的人，而男人只需稍稍使力便能压制住他，让他在后颈被捏得吱吱作响的同时因为颧骨正硌在地上几乎无法张口，从而无法发出足够引人注意的叫喊声。

然后芝诺斯听到了几声金属摩擦的声音，像是一个锡盒被旋开盖子，随后自己的分开的大腿内侧被抹上了什么微凉的膏体。他被这种不适感刺激得哼哼了几声，用力扭动腰部想要从男人身下挣脱却反而被按得严严实实。他使劲抽了抽鼻子，嗅出这种膏体大概是某种常见的粗加工油脂，加雷马的士兵用它来保养自己的武器免得在战斗中出现磨损和裂痕，用来防水和润滑大概是相当合适。

“你要做什么……！”

芝诺斯哑着嗓子质问着对方，却没有得到任何回应。男人把膏体抹上以后便合起了他的大腿。在芝诺斯看不到的身后、男人的视线里，与同龄的少年相比身材略略有些丰润的芝诺斯像猫儿一样弓起了腰部，生着白嫩软肉的大腿内侧直到根部靠近会阴的位置才露出了倒三角形的细缝。男人保留了最后一丝理智与人性选择不再进一步剥去芝诺斯黑色的底裤，已经被眼前冲击性极强的画面刺激得剑拔弩张的阴茎贴上男孩臀缝的最下侧，就着润滑的油膏挤进科男孩的腿间。

“——？！”

感到腿缝被塞入了异物的男孩发出了一声惊呼，尾音因为惊恐和疑惑而略略上翘，但直到男人抽插了几下芝诺斯才终于意识到了腿间的物事究竟是什么。他怒吼了一声又一次尝试着从男人怀里挣脱，奋力抬起手臂试图拨开男人抓着自己后颈的手。但即使是体型高大的加雷马人，一个十四岁的少年依然是无法反抗得了一个成年且强壮的蛮族男人。短小精悍的男人只需要略微使力就能让芝诺斯疼得只能嘶嘶吸气，感到要被自己生生地掐断脖子的同时安安分分地被自己桎梏在身下承受已经构成了严重犯罪行为的侵犯。

芝诺斯合拢的两腿之间生着柔嫩的软肉，与被包裹在底裤中同样柔软的会阴间的一条肉缝仿佛是又一副浑然天成的、用于交媾的性器。虽然油膏的润滑使得抽插变得无比顺利，但腿根细软的嫩肉却还是难以避免地被磨得通红，火辣辣的刺痛感让芝诺斯忍不住扭动腰胯又一次试图挣脱。这是在做什么，这到底是在做什么！芝诺斯在强烈不适的同时又感到无比的困惑，他隐隐觉得这大概是一件极其羞耻的事情，这个男人是想要在用剑技蹂躏他的同时进一步践踏他的自尊。男孩对这种行为丝毫没有认知，但他所能感到的生理上的不适事实上仍重重地打击了他。男人的阴茎在自己腿间抽插发出的簌簌水声听得他头皮发麻，尽力咬紧牙关来压抑快要破口而出的呻吟弄得他齿根酸痛。他低低地骂了几句加雷马粗口，稚嫩的嗓音下压着爆燃的怒火——但是他并没有反抗的能力，光是摆脱男人的桎梏恐怕就会耗尽他的力气，并且还不会成功……

芝诺斯屈辱地闭上了眼睛，时间在这番凌虐下仿佛被放慢了千万倍，他下意识地配合着男人夹紧双腿，在对方松开他的后颈改成抓住他的两手手腕的间隙也并未表现出明显的抗拒。

“反抗之后也会被打倒，如果因此再换来更严厉的惩罚完全是得不偿失。”

芝诺斯将额头抵在地面上，稍稍换了个姿势方便承受男人的冲撞，一边断断续续地这样想道。

“……况且动静闹大了也一定会引来外面的人，这样一来恐怕这个人也保不住自己的性命。”

芝诺斯突然意识到自己并不希望这个男人就这样死去，至少不希望他死于他人之手。在他截至目前十四年的短暂人生里，似乎也只有和这个男人交手时能让他感到自己无聊的日常生出了一丝波澜，尽管这种波澜在很大程度上令他感到反感甚至恶心——但在他还没能战胜这个男人之前，他尚可容忍这种行为。

只有准许猎物进入自己的视线、肆无忌惮地吞食撒下的活饵，接下来的猎杀才能显得不那么无趣——但在那之前，你不得不容忍他们偶尔的僭越。

这是许多年以后，芝诺斯终于得出的结论。

于是当男人在最后抓起他额前的金发，把腥涩的精液灌入芝诺斯口中时，他顺从地眯起眼吞了下去，除此之外，在男人转身离去后，他还仔细地用手抹去了对方溅在地板上的几滴前液。

雷声再一次炸响在芝诺斯耳边。

乌云密布下他无法通过天色判断现在是什么时间，但他听到房间外已经开始断续地传出了匆忙的脚步声。王宫的仆人们已经起床，再过一两个星时就是他该起床的时间，等到洗漱完毕后，他将迎来男人教授自己的最后一节剑术课。

他拿起桌上厚厚的一沓演算纸，从中挑出了几张最终定稿开始最后一次温习。然后他闭起眼睛，把已经在脑海里模拟了千万遍的几个动作又一次回放了一遍，反复确认没有一丝纰漏。

披在男孩仍有些单薄的两肩上的外套口袋里，放着他悄悄偷出来的一块水晶。

他又一次端起了桌上的水杯，冰凉的液体滑过他被磨破充血的喉管。然后，不待仆人进屋侍候他穿戴，他自己已经穿好了裤子，遮住红肿的大腿内侧——他上一次接受惩罚正是在昨天，他同时被操了喉咙和大腿，两次吞下男人的精液。

待到雨过天晴，天色大亮时，芝诺斯听到仆从告知他去往训练室。他一边应允，一边将手伸进外套口袋，死死攥住了里面的那块水晶。嚓的一声脆响过后，他把手拿了出来。

扎满了水晶碎片的手掌一下子涌出鲜血，他短暂地获得了可以调动以太的能力。

“于是，芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯无聊人生中的第一次「实战」结束了。  
“离开大厅的他擦干汗水，换好衣服，到晚饭的时候，他已经把男人的样貌给忘记了。然后，希望在某一天他也能遇到能给他带来如同青史留名的英雄们所感受到的战斗兴奋感的敌人——他带着这样很少年的愿望上了床。  
“这一晩，芝诺斯好久没有像这样睡得很香甜了。”  
——《直至血染双手》

—没了—


End file.
